Mine
by Bitch Slap Love
Summary: BartNat drabble. Pointless, Rah helped write it.


Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Wut if Bart became HUMAN? . . . We say . . . Not possible . . . But . . . It makes for good plot. BartNat

Warnings: Yaoi Cussing OOC

Couple: BartimeausNathaniel

Written By: Shino and Rah (AKA Demonluvr or Bitch Slap Love or CrazyWolfChick)

Inspired By: Rah ;

. . . Evie is-

Shino DAMNUT!

. . . . . . Shino is cracked outa her mind rih-

HE!

. . Right now. And She's writing Nat sooooz he sounds retarded. Warning.

He tuens me on. :giggle:

_Noise_- is, well, a noise in the story.

_Lyrics_ (centered) – people in story are listening/can hear it.  
**Lyrics** (centered) - put in fer moi amusement. (AKA they can't hear it)

----------

Mine

----------

Not possible. Not fucking possible. I can handle being on Earth, I can even handle being human for chirssakes. But not with him.

-----

':sings: When darkness turns to light. It ends tonight. It ends tonight. :sings: Damn Bart's sechsy.'

-----

I stare at the boy. Idiot. I consider slapping him, but decide not to. "Can't you be serious? What are you on?"

"Love:heart:heart:" He coos in that annoying tone. Again.

'Is he drunk? Possibly. He might be capable of not being uptight constantly. Hmmm….'

I watch as he stands, sways dangerously, and walks over to me. I think he's trying to be sexy.

-----

'Damn. those eyes!' "You're sekshy, maaan."

"Wut?"

"You're sekshy. Is that sooo hard to understand?"

"Maa-maa, little one. You're drunk. Why don't you drink some orange juice or sumpin."

-----

He's vulnerable, and thus tempting, but, he IS a human. After all, he did say that we were not to be together. Well, he was talking about in one body, but it still applies. Heh, heh.

"Sit." I say forcefully, as I lay my hand on his shoulder. 'You know, a hand on his shoulder isn't far from stripping him naked…' Bad thought, BAD.

He shakes his head, and nearly falls over. So I, being the good guy I am, catch him. He clutches the front of my shirt and looks up, eyes clouded. Slowly he raises onto his tiptoes and draws closer.

I, Bartimeaus, Sakhr al-Jinni, N'gorso the Mighty, the Serpent of the Silver Plumes, have never blushed before. Until now. As he crept closer, I felt my, now, human cheeks burn, and I drew in a breath quickly.

-----

SCHEWWT! I giggle softly and is about to kiss him when he suddenly throws me down onto the bed. He stays where he is and looks like he wants to join me. I giggle again.

-----

I grit my teeth with the effort to not jump him and- STOP RIGHT THERE! SOOOO NOT GOING THERE! And yet different images appear in my mind. Shit……. He turns me on. Not good.

He sits up and I take an involuntary step backwards.

-----

Wh00t! I giggle, again. Wild sech on teh floor. Yep, that sounds good.

(Evie's gonna die)

-----

I draw a breath in sharply as he pulls his shirt over his head. Damn him, DAMN him for being sexy. It's not legal. No one can be that sexy without being hunted down. I will not jump him, I will NOT fuck him in any way! 'Besides in your mind, Mea, but that doesn't count, now does it?'

Of course not! . . . Am I talking to myself? 'Yes, Mea, yes you are.' Why the hell am I calling myself Mea?

-----

Nathaniel peeked over at Bartimeaus, whom currently looked like he was locked in a battle with his mind. 'Maybe his little pervert?' Nat thought, staring curiously. He got up and started sliding off his pants.

-----

HELK YESH! That's it. I'll just pretend he's a girl . . . Though he could pass as one. If he wore a maids outfit, with a garter of course, and a little hat on his, GOD DAMNIT:cough:cough: By the way he's looking at me I'll guess I yelled that aloud.

"On my what?"

"Oh nothing. shall I leave the room?"

"No!" Nathaniel cried, "I mean. No, it's, uh, cool, Yeah, it's cool."

-----

Boxers or briefs? Hmm. It was all I could do to keep from drooling when I found out that they were boxers. Boxers with little cats on 'em.

"Cats?" I question unable to look away. He shifts uneasily under my gaze and my eyes travel up to his face. He looks a bit more sober now. Good, I want him to remember this.

-----

"Um, there was a sale?" Nathaniel tried to play it cool. And failed.

"I'm sure." Bartimeaus grinned evilly. He began removing his shirt and jeans, pausing at his own boxers, which, for the record, were covered in rainbows.

-----

Oh, god. Did I just practically strip in front of him? Is there a reason he can't stop staring at me? 'Yes, Mea. That would be because he thinks you're sexy. He's already stated this twice.'

"Shuddup." I mutter darkly.

"Wut?" Nathaniel quirked a brow and placed hands on his hips.

"Sorry, sorry. I was talking to my hormones." Dear God. Did I really just say that? Well, better stop him from reacting to that.

"Your hormones? ……"

-----

Bartimeaus looked, if possible, sheepish. "Erm, ignore that."

"Okaay." Nathaniel stood up and began to take off his boxers. Bartimeaus made a small sound in the back of his throat as his eyes followed the descent of the neko-fied fabric.

-----

Why do humans call it your birthday suit? There's nothing celebratory about being naked for yourself. Or do they call it that because it's a celebration for those watching?

I quickly advance on him. He looks up at me innocently and raises a finger to his lips in a confused gesture.

_Batan_ (1)

That was to sound of my self-control breaking.

Within seconds he is, again, on his back on the bed, except this time, I'm on top of him.

-----

Nathaniel gasped as Bartimeaus tackled him onto the bed. He watched in awe as Bartimeaus ripped off his own boxers, throwing them upon the floor, where they were to keep his own company.

-----

I growled at the mixture of love and lust on Nathaniel's face. 'Mine.'

-----

Nathaniel groans and pushes his face into the pillow.

I grin broadly. "Enough for you?" He nods and peeks out at me.

"Thirsty." He says in a hoarse voice.

"Hi, Thirsty. I'm get-it-your-self." I smirk, knowing he can't.

He whimpers and puts on the sad-puppy look. "Please." He paused for a moment and added; "I'll let you do what ever your want to me, again, if you get me some water."

"Anything?" Again, I grin broadly. He groans, and buries his face back into the pillow.

I get up to retrieve a glass of water for the poor prince.

-----

I watch as Bartimeaus gets up and mock bows, leaving to get me a glass of water.

Only one thing goes through my mind. 'Mine'

----------

1: I think that means door open or door close . . . ??

Wh00t! DIE ENDE!

Wh00p! 'Anything??'

. . . . ;-; I wanna finish 'Pedophiliac' ;-; But I art got nicht inspiration. ;-;

Nat acts like royalty, ergo, he is a prince. None of my ASH readers are allowed to chew me out for this. You just can't.

:giggle:giggle:snort: I realized ,again, that I art pedophile. Why? Cuz those damn peewee's are FRECKING SEXY DAMNIT!

. . . . I think Rah died.

Why? Because I can currently feel all of the molecules, in my body, up.

:giggles nervously while edging away from Rah.


End file.
